Meet the Master of Death
by Thym15
Summary: When the Winchesters and Bobby summoned Death to bind him they did not expect what tagged along. Oneshot


A rough voice sounded in a dimly lit room.

'Te nunc invoco, mortem.'

The house started rumbling and the people present looked around nervously but the bearded man continued his invocation.

' Te in mea potestate defixi.'

Books were thrown from their shelves and the glass around the room exploded while the shaking got ever worse. Through the loud noises Bobby Singer continued.

‚Nunc et in aeternum'

During the last part the old ceiling cracked and rained debris on the rooms' occupants. While the shaking stopped the Winchester brothers and Bobby looked around nervously, trying to find the being they had just bound. It was risky summoning and binding death but it was also their last chance.

Then end was anticlimactic. The room was silent and no one new had appeared. Dean looked around, searching for Death. He called out hesitantly

'Hello?', he paused for a moment. 'Death?'

'You're joking.' came the dry reply from behind him. There he stood in all his thin glory. Death himself had appeared.

Dean chuckled nervously,

'This is not what it seams' he tried to defend them

'Seems like you bound me' came the prompt reply.

'For good reason, okay? Just hear us out' Dean pleaded. He had this bad feeling in his gut but had to try.

Death chuckled. All the hunters tensed at that; it's never a good sign to see Death so amused.

'You better hurry with your explanation. Or you will get a very nasty surprise.' Death chuckled again and watched them expectantly.

Dean fished for words to say while silently cursing Sam and Bobby for their timing in practicing their statue poses. A little help would be much appreciated now.

"Uhm, want some Fried pickle chips? They're the best in the state!' Dean tried to coax Death.

He swiftly walked to the chips to show them as an offering but Death just looked at him unimpressed.

'That easy to soothe me, you think? It's not me you have to worry about in a few moments'

All the hunters tensed again and looked warily at Death.

'What are we supposed to look out for' asked Sam, having finally found his voice.

'Oh, you did not think it so easy to summon and bind me, did you?' Death said slowly. 'There is a reason why even Lucifer had his problems, you know. I think this might be your chance to meet him'

'Him?' Bobby asked quickly. 'Who is he? What is this thing you're talking about?'

They all looked around warily, expecting another being to just pop into the room and trying to kill them. When nothing happened for a few, long seconds they all turned around to Death again.

He just smiled at them and seemed to wait for something.

Then the doorbell rang. Dean looked at Sam incredulously. Who would come here this late?

'You didn't order pizza did you?' he asked Dr. White. Hoping against all odds that it was just a very late Pizza delivery. Dr. White shook his head frantically with panic in his eyes.

'Get the door Sam.' Dean instructed.

The doorbell rang again.

'Yes Sam, get the door', Death repeated. 'It is very rude to let visitors wait for so long at the door.'

Slowly Sam creeped up to the door and looked out through the side window. There stood a small figure, maybe 5 feet 5. The figure seemed male und relaxed. Maybe a neighbor?

Sam opened the door and took a breath to somehow get the man to turn around when he just started to move past Sam.

'Where is the slacker? I know he's here somewhere. Always trying to get off of work. I'll show him good this time!' The small man ranted while swiftly walking down the hallway. For a second Sam just stood there, holding the door open before hurrying after the person.

The small whirlwind had arrived at the impromptu meeting room by the time Sam caught up to him and seemed to ignore everyone but Death, whom he glared fiercely at.

'What the heck you think you're doing?' he snapped hat Death.

Death just shrugged his shoulder and pointed at the three hunters. 'It's their fault this time.'

The hunters shared a quick, questioning glance between them. Nobody had any clue who the person was. Already he was turning around and glaring at them.

'What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Despite what you might think this slacker here actually has a bloody job to do!' he fumed and kept glaring at all of them. His arms were moving rapidly while he talked and seemed to try to underline everything he said.

'Well, see here short stuff-'Dean started.

'Say that again and you're dead' the man said deadly serious to Dean.

'Uhm, ok. See, we kinda need death right now. ' Dean began anew only to be stopped again by the man.

'And in what bloody demons bottom did you get the idea to bind him?'the man asked angrily.

Death kept grinning behind all of them and Sam could see his amusement growing with every second. Somehow this man seemed to think he could tell them when and how to work with Death. Maybe it was an overprotective reaper?

'We don't need to tell you, Reaper! That's for sure!' Dean exclaimed.

Sam and Bobby felt like face palming. Antagonizing Death and now a reaper was not the way to get out of this alive.

'A WHAT?' the man screamed. He rounded up on Death whose amusement now seemed to disappear and dare Sam say it, he even seemed a bit anxious.

'What are you?' Bobby blurted out.

The man spared him a small glance without answering before turning around again. 'So what do they want you for?' he asked Death.

'I don't know yet' Death answered calmly. 'You interrupted them before they could tell me.'

The man whirled around again and looked at them expectantly. 'Well, what do you want from him?'

Dean said it as fast as he could: 'We need you to kill god'

Both Death and the man seemed very surprised. Their eyes widening and both standing at attention now.

'Pardon?' Death questioned, while the man exclaimed 'Bloody, stupid…'

'Kill God.' Bobby answered quickly before the man could get any further. 'You heard right, your …honor' Bobby looked so uncomfortable it would have been funny were it not for the being they were talking to.

'What makes you think I can do that' Death wondered.

'You told me' answered Dean.

The lithe man next to Death got an annoyed expression on his face.

'Why should I?'

'Because... We said so, and we're the boss of you. I mean... Respectfully.' Dean pretended to be confident.

A lout snort interrupted them. 'Whereever did you get that idea?' the dark haired man asked.

'Uhm. We did the ritual.' Sam replied cautiously.

'Amazing' a deep voice stated from behind them.

Everyone turned to him.

'I didn't want to kill you, but now...' Castiel trailed off.

'You can't kill us.' Dean insisted.

'You've erased any nostalgia I had for you, Dean.' Castiel muttered.

'Death is our bitch. We ain't gonna die, even if God pulls the trigger.' Dean exclaimed.

Death sighed.

'Annoying little protozoa, aren't they? "God"? ' Death inquired.

This time the small man spoke up. 'You look awfully like a mutated angel to me.'

'I am God.' Castiel answered testily.

'You're going to explode, Angel.' The man quipped back.

'No, I'm not' growled the angel.

'Oh yes you are. You don't even know what you brought to this world.' The man answered seriously.

'what did he bring here?' Dean demanded.

Death answered 'Long before God created Angel and man, he made the first beasts - the Leviathans.'

'Leviathans?', Dean wondered.

'Interesting little buggers but quite deadly to all of you' the man answered for Death.

'Who are you?' Sam asked worriedly.

'What are you?' Dean clarified.

The man watched them carefully, turned to Death and raised an eyebrow. When he turned back to them his face was neutral again.

'I had thought Death would have mentioned me before. I am Harry'

The hunters stared at him. Bobby was the first to find his voice

'But what are you? A reaper? A demon?'

'He is Deaths master' Castiel replied evenly.

'Uhm what?' Dean called.

After a quick glance to the other hunters he continued.

'So you did the same ritual we did? Did we steal Death from your little ritual or what?'

Harry snorted. Before he could answer Death himself answered Dean.

'He did not bind me with such petty tricks as you. He actually defeated me.' He explained.

The hunters twitched. Something that apparently defeated the unbeatable Death sounded awfully godlike.

'So you're God?' Sam questioned.

'No he is not. ' Castiel dictated. 'I am God and he is merely a little-'  
Before he could finish that statement Harry grabbed his throat and lifted him a bit from the ground. Castiels eyes widened and he tried to struggle but was unable to remove himself from the man.

'I know God, and you, sir, are no God 'the man growled, freezing everyone in the room to their place.

'Alright put your junk away, all three of you!' Dean cried. He did not want to get between them but their little pissing contest was getting quite dangerous for all the humans around.

'Just kill him already Death!' he shouted.

Before Death could move Harry let Castiel fall to the ground and snapped his fingers, freeing Death.

'Thank you Harry.' Death acknowledged. Then he turned to Castiel who was standing again 'Shall we kick box now?'

Before they could engage in their little fight Castiel vanished from the room.

'Well if that was all, we have to get going Death.' Harry remarked. He turned around ready to leave.

'You can't just leave like that!' Sam demanded.

'Yeah, uhm..:' Dean mumbled, trying to support his brothers' demands.

'Shut up you both.' Death commanded. 'I am not you babysitter'

Harry interrupted Death with a frown on his face.

'Damn right you're not. You actually have a job to do, you know?' he fumed.

Death turned to the being and gave him a long stare. It made every human in the room shiver as something passed between the powerful beings in front of them.

'Ok Death. You got 3 minutes.' Harry muttered before turning around and grabbing the bag of chips on the table.

Death turned to Dean and stared at him.

'How long ago have I warned you about the souls?,' he asked. 'Long enough to stop that fool. And here we are again with your little planet on the brink of immolation. '

'Well I'm sorry, I tried.' Dean ranted. 'Maybe you should warn someone better next time'

'Maybe I should concentrate on a better planet' Death mused and got up to leave, Harry following right behind him with the bag of chips in hand.

'Wait. Hold on –' Sam started.

When Death turned around and looked at him he continued.

'Could you, maybe. Somehow give us a clue? You have to care at least a little bit.'

Harry snorted and Death just stared blankly at Sam.

'He really doesn't.' Harry answered before Death could say something.

'But I really dislike that angel boy.' He continued. 'Death. You will help them. I want to see that little punk in purgatory soon.' As he finished he started munching on another chip. Death sighed and looked at Dean.

'You have to get him to return it all to purgatory. ', Death explained.

'We need a door for that.' Sam interrupted.

'You have everything you need for that in you little lab' Death countered.

'Get him there and compel him to give up all his powers', he continued.

This time Dean interrupted him

'Compel?', he hedged.

'You're a big boy, Dean. Figure it out' Harry snapped from his place by the door. The empty bag of chips on the floor.

'That door is already closed and only opens on an eclipse. Which is already over.' Bobby remarked.

Death retorted immediately: 'I will make another. ' He ignored the surprised faces and gasps in the room 'Three fifty-nine, Sunday morning just before dawn. Be punctual.'

'Well now that that's taken care of, you really have work to do slacker.' Harry interrupted while glaring at Death. 'You get to work now! I will follow in a second.'

Death stared at him before starting to walk out of the room. 'Nice pickle chips. ', he smirked and with a last look to Dean, vanished.

The hunters in the rooms marginally relaxed before remembering the other being in the room. Harry just stared at them for a moment before speaking.

'Try to bind Death again and you will be dead before you start' he threatened. Without another glance in their direction he vanished from the spot with a little pop.

The hunters glanced at each other with a million questions in their eyes. Dean finally muttered what all of the thought.

'What the fuck ?'


End file.
